House Harrigon
House Harrigon of Hornworth is one of the Great Houses of Westeros, and the new principle house of the Stormlands. Known for its revolutionary craftsmanship, invention and knowledge of ancient weaponry and metals, House Harrigon is one of the most important houses in Westeros. Their lands belong in what was known as the Smithlands, an honorary former kingdom that is now part of the Stormlands. They control the fortress known as Hornworth, which sits on top of the biggest forge in Westeros. Protecting this great forge is the Smithe Gate, ironically named after House Smithe, the house they overrun and exiled over a thousand years ago. Beyond these forges are many untold creations and inventions. No one outside of Hornworth knows what these are, and the ones who do are known to take it to their graves. Their sigil is two mirrored black charred hammers on a quartered black and white field. Their words are "Forging Strength" The lords of Hornworth have fathered countless bastards over the centuries, many of which have founded noble and lesser houses all around the Stormlands. It is said that almost everyone in their lands is related to them one way or the other, highborn or lowborn. They hold the titles; Lord of Hornworth, Warden of the Smithlands and Lord Defender of Steel and Silver. ''Following the Destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor and the death of King Tommen I Baratheon, House Harrigon was elected the new Lord Paramount of the Stormlands after the Stormmoot, and now also hold the title of Lord of Storm's End. History The first ancestor of House Harrigon to arrive in Westeros was Vaehamar Harrig, a Blacksmith who came from the city of Oros to the Stormlands almost 2,000 years before Aegon's Landing. Through successful work with the kings of Steel and Silver, the Kings of the Mountains and Vale and the Kings of the Reach, he amassed enough wealth to attract the attention of King Dannyl Smithe, who gave him lands in return for loyal service. One of his last acts was building a new castle for House Smithe, which they named Hornworth. His son, Hostorren, founded House Harrigon, which quickly became one of House Smithe's most loyal vassal houses. Over the next few centuries, the Harrigons were a respected house, known as a house of Blacksmiths with a knowledge of weaponry and metalworking far beyond any other house in Westeros. Conflict eventually arose between the two houses when the Smithes forced the Harrigons to give over their lands and service them at Hornworth as their personal Blacksmiths, and killed Lord Orromus Harrigon's brother, Rygen, as well as two of his sons when they refused. These conflicts eventually resulted in the Massacre at Hornworth, where Orromus managed capture the entire Smithe family. He forced most of them into exile, taking their lands, parts of their sigil, and the castle his ancestor had built for them. Orromus became the new Kings of Steel and Silver, and Orromus married two of King Marthew's daughters, Aryana and Allsa, securing his claim on the Smithlands. He had Hornworth torn down, building a much bigger castle in its place with the same name. the forces of House Blackgard arrived months later. Lord Arwynd Blackgard thanked the Harrigon's greatly for dealing with the Smithes, who had been threatening House Blackgard for years. Though they became "allies" after this, but House Blackgard chose not to trust the Harrigon's as they had just betrayed their King and taken over his kingdom. After the castle had been rebuilt, Hostorren had more planned. He decided he wanted to bring more prosperity and power to his family, and decided he would spend the rest of his life building a forge underneath the castle; the biggest forge in Westeros if not the entire world. It took four generations to complete the forges of Hornworth, allowing the Harrigon's to house thousands of people in them Hosterren had also sired many bastards during his years as the Lord of Hornworth. Doing this helped repopulate the lands around Hornworth after many of its inhabitants had been killed or had fled following the Massacre at Hornworth. This has been a common act of the lords of Hornworth since their lands are scarcely populated unlike many places in the Stormlands. Houses Highstorm and Woodberry are among some of the houses that are descended from Hostorren's own bastard sons, and most help to recruit workers, as well as members of their own houses to work for the lords of Hornworth. Even centuries after the Smithes were exiled, many Houses in the Stormlands held resentment for the Harrigon's. Eventually however, they came to know them as respectful, honorable and cautious, and not arragont like the Smithes had been. Two hundred years before Aegon's Landing, House Harrigon decided on a wedding pact with House Blackgard, another powerful House in Westeros. The Harrigon's and Blackgard's had been allies for centuries, always supplying the Lords of Blackgard with weapons but never fighting for them and never seeing them as close friends. They had hoped for a wedding between Lord Dallon Blackgard, or one of his sons, and Lord Barrion Harrigon's daughter Roanne. Roanne was wed to Lord Dallon's eldest son Myrion. Myrion and Roanne's fourth son Boremund founded House Droft. Many Houses in the Seven Kingdoms seek to have a strong relationship with House Harrigon, especially during times of war. The lords of Hornworth claim House Harrigon doesn't choose sides during times of war. This has been a case during the '''War of the Usurper' and the War of the Five Kings. However, House Harrigon currently has enemies from many different houses around the seven kingdoms. One of their greatest rivalries is with House Spyre from the Iron Islands. The reason they have so many rivalries remains a mystery, although many people claim that House Harrigon has taken money from wealthy lords and nobles many times and not delivered weapons. House Harrigon had a former alliance with House Frey before the lordship of Walder Frey Unlike many houses in the seven kingdom's, House Harrigon doesn't despise bastards, raising them to be blacksmiths and knights, and giving positions of power to many of them. House Harrigon practices adoption in the Seven Kingdoms, taking the orphaned children of kings landing and other places across Westeros, giving them the last name "Newstorm" unless they already possessed a house name. Most currently train under Lyonel Storm. This is another way House Harrigon is able to acquire workers. Unlike other houses in the Seven Kingdom's, House Harrigon holds no negative views towards bastards, admiring them as workers and true family. Targaryen Era House Harrigon was going through years of unknown debt during Aegon Targaryen's conquest of Westeros, and was one of the first houses the Targaryens and their armies went for. They bent the knee to Aegon, Visenya and Rhaenys after the Smithe Gate had been burned and torn down by their dragons. Instead of plundering the forges beneath Hornworth, Aegon Targaryen spared the Harrigon's on the condition that they would supply weaponry to Orys Baratheon and his armies for the remainder of their conquest. Aegon also found a home for all of the spare Valyrian Steel he had brought with him. The Harrigon's were given an incredible amount of this metal. Years later, Lord Haegon Harrigon became the first in Westeros to learn to forge and reshape this metal, getting his house out of debt for good. According to many rumors, Hornworth still houses an abundance of Valyrian Steel weapons, deep within Hornworth's forges. House Harrigon dismisses this rumor since they don't have an ancestral sword. In his youth, Lord Jorthos Harrigon, along with with his close friend and ally, Lord Trevyr Blackgard, led a short campaign to rid themselves of any lesser houses who posed a threat to them, the Baratheon's, or the Iron Throne. After Lord Trevyr rid himself of the Keller's, both Houses extinguished House Carrant, another rebellious house. Their campaign left several castles barren and in need of repair. The most prominent was Kell, which belonged to the Kellers. Lord Jorthos suggested giving the castle to House Droft, a house that the Harrigon's and Blackgard's founded together centuries ago. Farcoast, the castle and seat of House Carrant, was given to Jorthos' brother Ser Borros, founding House Harrigon of Farcoast. Season 2 House Harrigon is asked by Renly Baratheon to aid him in taking King's Landing and defeating the Lannisters. This causes conflict between the Harrigons and Baratheons as it would cause them to take sides, something the Harrigon's do not do. Instead of being directly involved in the War of the Five Kings, Lord Jorthos asks House Luxford and House Highstorm to fight for Renly, and surprisingly both houses agree. House Woodberry is also asked to fight for Renly, but is left neutral as Woodberry is located near Dragonstone and have pledged fealty to Stannis Baratheon. After the death of Renly Baratheon, Houses Luxford and Highstorm pledge fealty to Stannis, and later fight for him at the Blackwater, ending in them losing hundreds of their men. Season 3 After the Battle of the Blackwater, Many lords of the Stormlands arrive in Hornworth, Lord Arrold Luxford and Ser Jerren Highstorm among them, demanding their liege lord Jorthos Harrigon to pledge fealty to Stannis, believing that had he done earlier, they may have had a bigger chance of taking King's Landing. Lord Jorthos reminds them of his houses customs, and reminds them that he is their liege lord, and orders them to leave. Season 4 Lord Jorthos Harrigon recently joined into an alliance with House Dragen, marrying his true-born daughter Larinna to Lord Lucius Dragen, the new lord of Helgen. Arrena Storm, Lord Jorthos' bastard daughter was married to Ser Ethan Snow, a bastard of House Dragen. Around this time, Rickard married his daughter Jenelyn to Lucan Blackgard, the thirdborn son of Lord Trevyr Blackgard, a great friend of his fathers. Lord Jorthos becomes ill, leaving Rickard Harrigon as acting Lord of Hornworth. He oversees Hornworth's forges until he receives a letter from Stannis Baratheon, asking for weapons in return for even more workers following Season 5 House Harrigon is given an urgent message from Queen regent Cersei Lannister demanding thousands of weapons to be sent to King's Landing following a threat sent to her by House Martell. At the same time, Sparrows arrive at Hornworth, claiming Jorthos should stand trial for siring bastards, having sired too many. Lord Harrigon's son Rickard, along with some of his bastard sons, kill the Sparrows. House Harrigon joins into a minor alliance with House Tyrell, after Loras Tyrell had been taken prisoner by the High Sparrow. Lord Jorthos sends an envoy to Helgen to meet with Lord Lucius, who had begun threatening Lord Jorthos with harming his daughters Larinna and Arrena if they did not deliver weapons to him. Things were made worse when the envoy was tortured and killed by Lucius Season 6 After the murder of Lord Tywin Lannister, his daughter Queen regent Cersei Lannister begins by having the men still loyal to her dispatch mercenaries to deal with her enemies, and the people who refused to obey her commands. One mercenary is dispatched to Hornworth. Paying the criminals there a king's wager, they are successful with assassinating Lord Jorthos and a number of his guard. His son, Rickard, becomes the new lord of Hornworth. They manage to track down the men, beheading them and sending their heads to King's Landing, where they are disposed of by Qyburn before Cersei can see them. Over the next few weeks, Rickard receives frequent news that Lord Lucius has been tormenting Larinna and has imprisoned Arrena, intending to hand her over to Ramsay Bolton to use as he likes. This angers Rickard to the point where he calls his banners, and begins renewing shipments of weapons, making them for only him and his army. But before the head out for war against the Harrigons, they receive word that Ethan Snow had been revived by a mysterious Red Priest, and succeeded in killing Lord Lucius. House Harrigon continues their shipments of weaponry with the Houses of Westeros. Soon after the Destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor, House Harrigon receives news of the murders of both Jenelyn and Lucan by the Blackwatch and the crowning of Cersei Lannister as Queen of the Iron Throne. House Harrigon declares open rebellion against the Iron Throne, calling it's banners. A new Stormmoot is called to announce which house will rule over the Stormlands now that House Baratheon has been extinguished. The Harrigon's win the Stormmoot, receiving the title of Lord Protector of the Stormlands and gaining Storm's End, which Lord Rickard plans on giving to his son Harren when he comes of age. The Harrigon's enter once again into an alliance with House Blackgard. Sometime later, Ser Rolland Hollard comes to Hornworth, with the infant Mercyl Blackgard in his arms. Once news of the Harrigon's rebellion had reached enough ears within the Stormlands, Lord Rickard ordered his men to ready many of the hidden weapons deep within House Harrigon's Forges, among them being pure Valyrian Steel armor for Lord Rickard and a number of his own guard. Military strength With its strong reputation and it's position as a great house of the Stormlands with many vassals, House Harrigon is able to raise a force of near 80,000 men. House Harrigon considers most of their army descendants of their house, as most, if not all the people in their lands are descended from the bastards fathered from Hornworth's previous lords. Being the Shield of Steel and Silver, the Harrigon's possess weaponry and equipment that not even the Targaryen's have seen. House Harrigon at the end of the third century * Lord {Jorthos Harrigon}, lord of Hornworth. Assassinated inside Hornworth on the orders of Queen regent Cersei Lannister. * Lady Ryella Wensington, wife of Lord Jorthos and lady of Hornworth. ** Lord Rickard Harrigon, Lord Jorthos' eldest son and heir. The new Lord of Hornworth. ** Lady Lorra Wendwater, wife of Lord Rickard and the new lady of Hornworth. *** Marton Harrigon, Lord Rickard's eldest son. Heir to Hornworth. **** Elessa Luxford, his wife. *** {Jenelyn Harrigon}, Lord Rickard's eldest daughter. **** {Lucan Blackgard}, her husband. **** Mercyl Blackgard, their son. Now living in Hornworth after the murder of his parents *** Harren Harrigon, Lord Rickard's second son. Currently betrothed to Ellya Linster. *** Braella Harrigon, Lord Rickard's second daughter. Currently betrothed to Melvan Tymber. ** Ser Trevyr Harrigon, second son of Lord Jorthos. Named after Lord Trevyr Blackgard. *** Selira Graen, his wife. **** Weslar Harrigon, their eldest son. **** Tarla Harrigon, their youngest daughter ** Lady Larinna Harrigon, daughter of Lord Jorthos *** Lord Lucius Dragen, husband of Larinna. Lord of Helgen **** Warron Dragen, their son and heir. **** Melina Dragen, their daughter. ** Lady Janyce Harrigon, second daughter of Lord Jorthos. *** Ser Luwion Peasebury, her husband. **** Bryan Peasebury, their son. * Lady Arrena Harrigon, the recently legitimized bastard daughter of Lord Jorthos Harrigon and the new lady of Helgen. ** Lord Ethan Dragen, her husband, also the legitimized bastard son of Lord Harkon Dragen. Lord of Helgen. * Lord {Borros Harrigon}, second son of Guncon Harrigon. Lord of Farcoast and founder of House Harrigon of Farcoast. ** Lord Addam Harrigon, new lord of Farcoast *** Lady Celesse Mercer, his wife. Lady of Farcoast * Ser {Tommard Harrigon}, third son of Guncon Harrigon. Killed by the Blackwatch. * Ser {Tywond Harrigon}, brother of Lord Guncon Harrigon. ** Kardran Harrigon, eldest son of Ser Tywond. Archsepton of the Stormlands. ** Ser Luthor Harrigon, youngest son of Tywond. Household * Maester {Jonivan}, Hornworth's maester. Killed during the Assassination of Jorthos Harrigon. * Maester Marston, Hornworth's new maester. * Ser Ardrew Rock, bastard of House Blackgard and Master-at-arms at Hornworth. * Dayra Storm, bastard daughter of Lord Jorthos and the wife of Ardrew Rock. One of the only female blacksmiths in Hornworth. * Ser Lannord Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos. Though knighted, he still works as a blacksmith in Hornworth. He helps recruit and deliver workers to Hornworth. * Ser Lancen Storm, bastard of Lord Jorthos. * Ser Danwell Storm, bastard of Lord Guncon. * Rolphar Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos. Seen as the overseer of Hornworth's forges. * Jaynus Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos. * Marron Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos. * Jesson Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos * Harrion Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos. * Larrana Storm, bastard daughter of Lord Jorthos. * Colman Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos. * Drammo, a hired blacksmith from King's Landing. Originally from Braavos. * Wadmar, hired blacksmith. * Lyolen Storm, bastard son of Guncon. Teacher of new recruits in Hornworth. * Dorwyn Storm, bastard son of Guncon. * Marwyn Storm, bastard son of Lord Rickard. A boy of 8. * Hatton, adopted son of Lord Jorthos. Currently training under Lyolen Storm. * Marsin Pyne, adopted son of Lord Jothos. Currently training under Lyolen Storm. * Lorgan Storm, bastard son of Guncon Harrigon and Blackgard's Maester. Historical Members Kings of the Forges/Kings of Steel and Silver * Vaehamar Harrig, first ancestor of House Harrigon from Oros. * Ser Hostorren Harrigon, founder of House Harrigon. * Lord Corloss Harrigon ** Ser Ronnis Storm, bastard son of Hosterren. His son Urron founded House Highstorm. ** Ser Jojan Storm, bastard son of Hosterren. ** Mermos Storm, bastard son of Hostorren. * Lord Devron Harrigon * Lord Serrond Harrigon * Lord Durran Harrigon. Known for finishing the construction of Hornworth's forges. * King Orromus Harrigon, first lord of House Harrison who took over Hornworth from the Smithes. * Rygen Harrigon, brother of King Orromus. Killed by House Smithe. * King Nestor Harrigon, lord of Hornworth * King Hermon Harrigon, lord of Hornworth and father of Kennos. * King Kennon Harrigon, King of Steel and Silver during Aegon's conquest, who bent the knee to Aegon. Known as the "King who Forged". ** Tellan Storm, bastard son of King Kennos. Lords of Hornworth * Lord Haegon Harrigon, son of Kennon. * Lord Barrion Harrigon, son of Lord Harrigon ** Lady Roanne Harrigon, daughter of Lord Barrion. Wife of Lord Myrion Blackgard. Their son Boremund founded House Droft. * Lord Arrian Harrigon, lord of Hornworth during the Dance of the Dragons. ** Lady Jenna Oatwright, wife of Lord Arrian *** Lady Melissa Harrigon, daughter of Lord Arrian. Wife of Lord Jonos Highstorm. *** Ser Dennett Harrigon, second son of Lord Arrian and kingsguard of Aegon III Targaryen. * Lord Stefford Harrigon, lord of Hornworth. First son of Lord Arrian. ** Lady Balaerya Targaryen, wife of Lord Stefford. * Lord Armond Harrigon, lord of Hornworth. father of Lorrand. * Lord Lorrand Harrigon, lord of Hornworth, father of Guncon ** Ser Emmon Harrigon, Lord Lorrand's second born son. * Lord Guncon Harrigon, lord of Hornworth and father of Jorthos * Lord Jorthos Harrigon, lord of Hornworth. Assassinated on the orders of Cersei Lannister Dontan Harrigon, founder of House Garrigon. Sworn Houses * [[House Harrigon of Farcoast|'House Harrigon of Farcoast']] * [[House Luthon|'House Luthon']] of [[Lossington|'Lossington']] (formerly a vassal house of House Smithe until the Massacre at Hornworth. They are now loyal bannermen to the Harrigons) * [[House Highstorm|'House Highstorm']] of the Highridge * [[House Garrigon|'House Garrigon']]' of Cainhourn' * [[House Honn|'House Honn']] * [[House Cavor|'House Cavor']] * [[House Morst|'House Morst']] * [[House Luxford|'House Luxford']] of Hordfield * [[House Woodberry|'House Woodberry']] of Woodberry * [[House Droft|'House Droft']] of Kell (alongside House Blackgard) * [[House Farrington|'House Farrington']] of Hart Harrow * [[House Dutton|'House Dutton']] * [[House Dunkinson|'House Dunkinson']] of [[Dunn Manor|'Dunn Manor']] * House Berreford * [[House Coyne|'House Coyne']] * [[House Hafford|'House Hafford']]' of Halverton' Quotes Also Category:Noble houses Category:Philanahembree Category:Houses Category:Houses from the Stormlands Category:Houses from the Smithlands Category:Great houses